1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of redesigning and ‘re-packaging’ current personal computers. The design concept addresses the need to provide better computer security, flexible capabilities to adapt to new technologies and change the “all-in-one” philosophy of integrating/installing all Software applications into ‘One box’.
2 Description of the Prior Art
The introduction of the digital computer revolutionized methods of computing, processing data, and controlling other devices and systems. A computer is a general purpose (Hardware/Software) tool built around a microprocessor. It is defined as a small, single-user computer based on a microprocessor, a keyboard, a monitor, and a memory storage device for saving and retrieving data.
Since the introduction of the personal computer (PC), consumers have accepted and embraced the personal computer as an integral part of society. To meet consumer demand, personal computers have evolved by expanding its capabilities and options. Incorporating new technologies such as the Internet, allowing a user to be connected to the world; communicating and exchanging information at a click of a button. To meet consumer demand and controlling cost, companies have adopted the ‘all in one’ philosophy and have focused their efforts internally to the computer. An ‘all in one’ philosophy is where all improvements and all software products (current, new future) are internally installed into one computer, thus creating a single point of failure’ possibility.
Due to antiquated computer design, growing competition, software complexity and security concerns, computers require a change in philosophy and a new method of controlling and processing information.
Therefore, it is the objective of the present invention to address current and future computer flaws by providing alternative solutions to current Computer design. Solutions consists of a change in the ‘all in one’ philosophy, providing a new more modular design, maximizing computer data control/security, and providing a flexible design to adapt and meet new technologies.